Cazador Cazado
by Clau Hatake
Summary: One shot: Naruto es constantemente observado por alguien desde hace bastante tiempo, vean lo que hace para descubrir quien es la persona que no puede apartar su mirada de el. Yaoi, KakaNaru, lemon y mucha miel.
1. Cazador cazado

Hola, este es el primer fanfic KakaNaru que hago, espero que les guste. Como esta es mi pareja predilecta, deseo de todo corazón que haya salido bien. Por cierto, les advierto que esta historia es yaoi (chicoxchico) y es bastante más melosa de lo que muchos pueden llegar a soportar, así que ya lo saben... entran bajo su propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes del anime y manga del mismo nombre, no me pertenecen... todos son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para divertirme con ellos, creando historias locas y diferentes a la trama original de la que son parte.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Tal vez Naruto no sea el ninja más inteligente, pero sus instintos y su corazón jamás le mienten… desde su regreso a Konoha, de esto ya habían pasado tres años, después de haber entrenado arduamente con Jiraiya, sabía, no a ciencia cierta, que era constantemente observado, sin embargo no tenía la mínima idea de quién era la persona que no apartaba sus ojos de él ni por un instante.

Todo se dificultaba aún más, porque a su regreso los y las jóvenes de Konoha se mostraban ampliamente interesados en él y es que... ¿cómo no estarlo?, Naruto se había convertido en un chico extremadamente apuesto, había crecido, su cuerpo era perfecto, sin duda alguna gracias a su constante entrenamiento, los rasgos de su rostro se habían vuelto muy finos, dándole una elegancia exquisita mezclada con cierto aire de esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba desde siempre… si de pequeño decían que era parecido al cuarto Hokage, ahora a sus muy bien logrados 18 años, era como estar viendo al difunto Kage de la hoja en persona, en resumidas cuentas… Naruto se había convertido en lo que coloquialmente llamaríamos… UN VERDADERO BOMBÓN y muchos estaban deseosos de devorárselo completito, pero sólo uno se había dado a la tarea de observarlo a detalle y de admirarlo más allá de su belleza física, pues si bien Naruto era un muchacho exquisito por fuera, por dentro era un ser de infinita hermosura, el único digno dueño del corazón de Hatake Kakashi, aquel individuo que alguna vez fuera su sensei y que lo viera transformarse, que lo viera cambiar del niño revoltoso al extraordinario hombre que era en el presente.

Cada día, cada noche y cada instante que podía se dedicaba a observar con discreción a Naruto, cosa que podía hacer pasando desapercibido completamente, pues como bien dicen, hay cosas que nunca cambian y aunque Naruto fuera un gran ninja… tal vez nunca dejaría de ser un gran despistado, sin embargo todo tiene su límite y este caso no es la excepción….

Como era costumbre para él desde hacía ya tres años, Kakashi siguió a Naruto hasta su casa después del arduo entrenamiento que habían tenido, lo cazaba con la cautela digna de un felino, pero jamás se atrevía a atacar… no es que no se supiera capaz de conquistar a ese "chiquillo", pero no quería ser inoportuno, por ahí se rumoraba que después de haber salvado de las garras de la muerte al joven Kazekage de Suna, estos dos habían tenido una relación algo más que amistosa, nadie podía comprobar o desmentir ese rumor, pero Kakashi no es de los que actúan sin pensar, así que por lo pronto sólo se limitaría a observar para abalanzarse sobre su presa en el momento que considerara justo.

Pues bien, el peligris seguía por las calles de Konoha a su ex-pupilo, veía como las jovencitas le coqueteaban y como uno que otro chico le miraba con deseo o lujuria, todo esto provocaba en su interior un oleada de celos y quería desollar vivo a todo aquel que se atrevía a poner sus ojos en SU Naruto, y podía observar como el rubito sólo atinaba a regalarles tímidas sonrisas, cosa completamente lógica, puesto que después de haber sido rechazado por tanto tiempo, era extraño ver como la gente se desvivía en atenciones para él.

Naruto estaba a unas cuantas calles de su casa, él ya sabía a la perfección que era seguido y ya había averiguado con certeza quién era su cazador… ¿quieren saber cómo lo averiguó?, echemos un vistazo hacía el pasado…

_**:Flash Back:**_

* * *

– "_Hoy es el día, voy a averiguar quién está persiguiéndome ttebayo… comprobaré si las sospechas de mi okasan, Tsunade, son ciertas"_-. A petición de la misma Hokage, Naruto le llamaba mamá, porque para ella era mucho menos incómodo y vergonzoso que el rubito se dirigiera así hacia su persona, además… con el tiempo la mujer había comenzado a sentirse la madre del kitsune, su cariño por él era así de grande.

El duro entrenamiento del día había finalizado, Sakura se despidió de Naruto y enseguida se marchó.

– ¿Tú no piensas irte?-. Al ver que su querido alumno no se marchaba y con eso frustraba sus planes, el copy nin había comenzado a desesperarse.

– No Kakashi-sensei, me quedaré a practicar un poco más… hoy me siento con bastante energía ttebayo-. Respondió sonriente el hiperactivo ojicielo.

– Etto… bueno, creo que eso me parece muy bien, sólo no te esfuerces demasiado. Nos vemos mañana Naruto-. Para despistar, el apuesto maestro desapareció en una nube de humo como era su costumbre.

El kitsune por su parte esperó alrededor de 15 minutos y cuando estuvo seguro de que no era observado, invocó su más famosa técnica. – ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!-.

El rubio le pidió a su clon que lo siguiera desde lejos y que lo hiciera con gran discreción, le ordenó que pusiera especial atención en si alguien lo seguía.

Así partió el ojiazul rumbo a su casa seguido por su clon y definitivamente perseguido por Kakashi, quien se escondió en un lugar cercano para poder ver cuando el rubito se dirigiera a casa y así poder seguirlo cómodamente.

* * *

_**:End Flash Back:**_

Usando su astucia, Naruto pudo averiguar el nombre de la persona que estaba tras él, así que ya sabiendo quién le seguía, ahora sólo debía terminar de averiguar si la teoría de su madre era completamente cierta y al parecer el destino estaba de su parte, pues tan a pronto en su camino se cruzó Neji Hyuuga; el ojiblanco y él habían hecho buenas migas en esos tres años, así que se acercó a él y muy discretamente le pidió que le hiciera un favor, le explicó en que consistía y el Hyuuga, completamente encantado con la idea, aceptó. El llevar una relación amorosa con Lee había cambiado el humor del pelilargo y de vez en cuando disfrutaba de hacer una buena broma.

Neji le ofreció su brazo a Naruto y éste lo tomó simulando que el gesto del pelicastaño le había agradado, caminaron así hasta llegar a la casa del rubio, durante el trayecto que habían recorrido juntos, no habían parado de reír y de hacerse algunos arrumacos inocentes, cosa que había hecho hervir la sangre de cierto peligris que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la cercanía de SU kitsune con el chico Hyuuga…

Estando en la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Naruto, Neji se disponía besarlo en los labios, pero Kakashi no aguantó más y salió de su escondite para impedir tal acto…

– ¡Ejem, Naruto!… perdón chicos, ¿interrumpí algo?-. Preguntó de forma inocente y sólo después de haber actuado tan impulsivamente se puso a pensar que ahora debía darle una explicación a su alumno del por qué estaba ahí, pues el muy ingenuo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que había caído en una trampa.

Al ver la reacción del peligris, Neji sonrió disimuladamente y se acercó a Naruto para susurrarle al oído… – Yo creo que ya cayó, mucha suerte amigo-. El ojiblanco le dio un beso en la mejilla al Uzumaki, lo que hizo que Kakashi se molestara, pero supo disimularlo.

Neji se retiró de prisa y los dejó solos….

– Bien Kakashi-sensei, no es que me moleste su presencia ni nada, pero debo preguntarle… ¿por qué está aquí?-. Cuestionó el rubito, muy interesado en lo que su maestro tenía que decirle.

– ¿Ah?-. El ninja copia no sabía que responder, se sentía acorralado.

– Le pregunté que qué hace aquí-. Volvió a insistir el zorrito mañoso.

– Etto, pues yo venía a... ya sabes ¿no?-. El Hatake seguía sin saber qué contestar.

– ¿A qué venía Kakashi-sensei?, dígamelo… onegai-. Suplicó, esperando que al verse acorralado, el peligris le hablara de sus sentimientos, pero este permanecía estático y sin hablar. El famoso ninja copia nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento, no podía articular palabra alguna y sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba como gelatina. Para su sorpresa, Naruto, cansado de esperar sin obtener lo que deseaba, avanzó hacia él de forma muy sensual e insinuante y le murmuró unas palabras al oído.

– Yo… yo te atrapé Kakashi… eres el cazador cazado-.

El peligris abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos, se hallaba realmente estupefacto y más grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que Naruto había bajado su máscara y acto seguido le besaba con mucha ternura…

– ¿Qué significa esto Naruto?-. Preguntó estupefacto.

– Significa que… que yo también te amo y que durante estos largos tres años esperé a que te atrevieras a decirme lo que sientes por mí, pero veo que a veces te falla la determinación sensei...-. Dijo a modo de broma.

– ¿Pero cómo…?-. Sabiendo que su niño era sumamente despistado, el peligris no se explicaba de qué método había hecho uso para descubrirle.

– ¿Qué cómo lo supe?... es muy sencillo de explicar, maestro, algunas veces sentí que alguien me observaba, intrigado y preocupado se lo conté a mi madre y ella me dio a conocer su teoría de que eras tú quien lo hacía, y me dijo que probablemente la razón era que estabas interesado en mí como hombre, pues en algunas ocasiones pudo notar la manera en la que reaccionabas al estar cerca de mí… la verdad, al principio no podía imaginar que fuera cierto, pero con el pasar del tiempo empecé a desear que fueran verdaderas las sospechas de mi mamá, porque… fue inevitable enamorarme de ti-. Confesó el de ojos cielo.

– ¡Oh, mi Naruto!... fui un gran tonto por no hablarte antes de mis sentimientos, ¡cuánto tiempo perdido por mi culpa!-. Se lamentó el mayor.

– Bueno, realmente no podemos hacer nada para cambiar lo que hicimos o no anteriormente, pero… ¿qué te parece si intentamos recuperar todo ese tiempo?-. Dijo de forma insinuante y provocativa.

El rubio invitó a Kakashi a pasar a su departamento, se besaron, se acariciaron y se amaron toda la noche, los únicos testigos de su amor fueron la luna y las estrellas que se asomaban curiosas por la ventana de la habitación del hermoso kitsune.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco review? Espero que sí.

Nos leemos pronto, ciao.


	2. Epílogo

Bueno, decidí hacer un epílogo para esta historia, porque me lo pidieron, así que aquí está. Ojalá les guste, quedó bastante más larguito que el capítulo anterior.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes del anime y manga del mismo nombre, no me pertenecen... todos son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para divertirme con ellos, creando historias locas y diferentes a la trama original de la que son parte.

¡Qué disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido 3 meses desde que la relación amorosa entre Kakashi y Naruto diera inicio, las cosas entre ellos iban que ni a pedir de boca, todos en la aldea sabían del noviazgo que sostenían sus dos mejores jounins y, aunque había uno que otro celoso, la mayoría veía con muy buenos ojos la relación, ya que les era posible apreciar el inmenso amor que el rubio y el peligris se profesaban.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación no habían peleado ni una sola vez, constantemente recibían comentarios de sus amigos acerca de que parecía que vivían en una eterna luna de miel… Tsunade era una de las personas a las que hacía más feliz esa relación, pero claro, como toda buena madre le advertía al ninja copia que si lastimaba a su niño, probaría toda su furia, sin embargo… ¿quién diría que las cosas iban a ser diferentes?, aparentemente nadie creyó jamás que Naruto sería el que, sin querer, llegaría a lastimar el corazoncito de su gran amor, sólo que así fue como sucedió.

El Kazekage Gaara llegó de vista de cortesía a Konoha, tuvo una junta de varios minutos con la Hokage para reafirmar los lazos amistosos que unían a las aldeas de la hoja y la arena… estando un poco aburrido del ajetreo que se significaba ser un Kage y de tener que resolver tantos asuntos, firmar papeles, asistir a juntas con el consejo de Suna, entre muchas otras múltiples ocupaciones que tenía por el simple hecho de ser el líder de su villa, el pelirrojo decidió que pasaría una temporada corta en Konoha, decisión que le hizo saber a Tsunade desde el momento de su llegada y la quinta no vio ningún inconveniente en ese asunto, así que no opuso ninguna objeción.

La godaime le propuso a Gaara quedarse en la mansión del Hokage… el pelirrojo y la rubia discutían sobre el tema de donde se alojaría el Kazekage, cuando en eso cierto rubio de belleza espectacular hizo su aparición acompañado del hermoso peligris que era su pareja, iban tomados de la mano, sus dedos estaban dulcemente entrelazados, pero el tierno agarre se deshizo súbitamente cuando Naruto vio a su ojiverde amigo en la oficina de su madre…

– ¡GAARA, ESTÁS AQUÍ!-. Gritó eufórico el Uzumaki, quien, con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba, se arrojó a los brazos de su gran amigo y éste lo recibió gustoso con una de esas sonrisas que nunca o casi nunca mostraba… inclusive en su rostro se dibujaba la felicidad que le ocasionaba ver al rubio shinobi.

Kakashi se quedó helado por tal escena, su rubito le había soltado para correr a los brazos del chico con el que supuestamente había sostenido una relación sentimental algunos años atrás… en ese momento el peligris sintió que los celos lo carcomían por dentro y se debatía en una lucha interna entre ponerse a llorar a o partirle la cara al tipo que osaba abrazar de forma tan estrecha a su lindo y amado zorrito, aunque haciendo un retroceso, se dio cuenta de que el que se había tirado a los brazos del ojiverde era su pequeño.

Una vocecita muy familiar y especial para él lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. – Mira Kakashi, Gaara está de visita y va a quedarse en la aldea por unos días… le he invitado a quedarse con nosotros, ¿qué te parece la idea?-.

¿Mira Kakashi?... ¿Dónde había quedado ese tierno "mi amor" de los tres meses de bonita relación que llevaban?, esa era justamente la pregunta que el poderoso ninja copia se hacía, pues en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Naruto nunca le había llamado por su nombre, siempre le hablaba con palabras dulces, cariñosas y, terriblemente, de un momento a otro había dejado de ser su amor para convertirse simplemente en Kakashi…

– ¿Kakashi?... Tierra llamando a Marte-. Dijo bromeando el rubio, mientras deslizaba su mano frente al rostro de su koi, para ver si así podía hacerse notar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?... ¡Ah, sí!, ya vi que el Kazekage está aquí… e… es un placer tenerlo con nosotros Gaara-sama-. El peligris hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró para salir de la oficina, pero Naruto, quien ya se había separado de Gaara, le tomó por un brazo y cortó su retirada…

– ¿A dónde vas Kakashi? ¿No se suponía que veníamos a visitar a mi Okasan para contarle acerca de nuestros planes?-. Preguntó sorprendido al ver que el peligris se marchaba sin siquiera despedirse de alguno de los presentes.

Con bastante tristeza en la voz, el Hatake le respondió. – Claro, así era pequeño, pero veo que tú ya te has ocupado en otra cosa ¿no, Naru-chan?-.

– ¿Cómo dices?, no entiendo de que estás hablando-. Ahora también el ojicielo se había puesto triste, la reacción inesperada de su novio lo había puesto mal.

Haciendo uso de su más gélido tono de voz, el ninja copia volvió a hablar para responderle a su pareja, justo como él pensaba que se merecía. – Lo que pasa es que veo que ahora tu… "amigo"…-. Hizo un marcado énfasis en esa palabra. – Ha captado toda tu atención, así que creo que dejaremos nuestros asuntos para después… es lo mejor, ¿no te parece, mi amor?-.

Naruto, un poco molesto y dolido por la forma en la que su koibito se había dirigido hacia él, habló nuevamente. – ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?... Nunca habías usado ese tono tan frío y despectivo conmigo-. Lo último, más que con enfado lo dijo como un doliente reclamo.

Al rubito no le importó que Gaara y Tsunade estuvieran presentes, él estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas ahí mismo con su peligris, Kakashi nunca había sido insensible o tosco al hablarle, por lo que la actitud que tenía en esos momentos no le gustaba para nada y tenía claro que debían platicar sobre el tema.

Con un deje de tristeza, el Hatake se expresó de nuevo y con eso dio por terminada "la conversación" que sostenía con su novio. – ¡Eh!... hablamos en casa, ahora tú tienes algo que hacer… mi amor-.

El ojinegro salió del lugar dejando a un Naruto sumamente sorprendido y dolido por sus palabras, sus hermosos ojitos azules tenían ya unas lagrimitas asomándose, pero respiró hondo y se controló, sin embargo su mirada permanecía dolida… esa era la primera pelea que tenía con Kakashi y estaba matándole el alma que su relación estuviera atravesando ese bache.

– Mamá… no entiendo porqué me habló así, ¿qué hice?-. Naruto miró a Tsunade a los ojos, implorándole que, si conocía el motivo del enojo de Kakashi, le dijera las razones que había tenido su koi para molestarse.

La rubia intuyendo lo que había pasado con el peligris, esbozó un sonrisita pícara y le pidió a Naruto que se sentara para hablar, Gaara preocupado por la situación que atravesaba su amigo, se quedó para ver si podía ayudarlo.

– Mi pequeño ¡qué despistado eres!, creo que es más que evidente lo que ha pasado aquí… Kakashi se puso celoso de Gaara-. Explicó la exuberante mujer como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, aunque en realidad sí lo era, sólo que el muy despistado rubio no había podido notarlo.

– ¿Celoso de Gaara?-. Naruto no podía creer eso, según él no había ningún motivo para que su pareja se sintiera así respecto a él y a su amigo.

– ¿Celoso de mí?-. El pelirrojo tampoco cabía en su asombro.

– Así es… ¿es que acaso ustedes nunca se enteraron de lo que decían acerca de ambos hace algunos años?-. Preguntó curiosa y extrañada.

– No, ¿qué decían mamá?-.

– Pues la gente rumoreaba que ustedes dos sostenían una relación romántica… vaya, que eran pareja… por todas partes se decía que el más poderoso guerrero y Kazekage de Suna, era novio del contenedor del Kyuubi-.

– ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?... pero si Gaara y yo nunca nos hemos relacionado de esa manera-.

– ¿En serio nunca fueron pareja?-. A la godaime le extrañó enterarse de que esos rumores no habían sido ciertos, pues por la cercanía que existía entre ambos chicos, parecía que sí.

– Por supuesto que no Tsunade-sama… Naruto y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, nada más… yo, bueno… es verdad que hace años que mantengo una relación amorosa con un shinobi de Konoha, pero no es Naruto… ¡por Kami!, se suponía que era un secreto-. Expresó un muy contrariado Gaara.

– Y ¡ejem!... podría saber, jejeje… ¿quién es ese ninja?-. Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

– Etto... bueno, es… es uno de sus ANBU… Sai-. Confesó apenado y sus mejillas se encendieron al siguiente segundo.

– ¿Sai?-. La Hokage no podía creer eso.

– Sí mamá, Gaa es novio del baka ese… ellos me lo contaron hace tiempo y yo les guardé el secreto, pero creo que la gente malinterpretó todo-.

– Bueno, pues deberías explicárselo tal cual a tu novio… creo que fuiste demasiado efusivo con el Kazekage y te aseguro que Kakashi se puso celoso por esa rozón, pues puedes jurar que esos rumores también llegaron a sus oídos, además…-.

– Además ¿qué? Okasan, dime-.

– Bueno, sucede que ni siquiera te fijaste, pero con la emoción que tenías por estar viendo a tu amigo… lo llamaste por su nombre, tú nunca le habías dicho Kakashi, siempre habías sido muy cariñoso a la hora de referirte a su persona o de hablarle-. Explicó la Hokage

– Entiendo, creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción de encontrar aquí a Gaara, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía-. La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció al darse cuenta de que, sin desearlo, había herido a su amor.

**Mientras tanto…**

Kakashi, quien había llegado al viejo puente donde solía reunirse con su equipo, se recargó en el barandal y no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas, para él había sido muy duro ver a Naruto en los brazos de otro… según él, su niño se veía realmente feliz cuando Gaara lo abrazaba; el fantasma de los rumores de antaño se hacía presente en su mente.

Los minutos pasaron y el peligris seguía parado en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, con las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos como nunca antes y recordando todos los momentos felices que había pasado al lado de su pequeño kitsune… en ese instante recordaba uno muy especial que había sucedido hacía muy poco tiempo…

_**:Flash Back:**_

* * *

El ninja copia entraba feliz a su casa, llevaba una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios, sonrisa que se apreciaba aún debajo de la espantosa máscara que cubría su hermoso rostro…

– Hola mi pequeño… ¿cómo estás?-. Saludó evidentemente contento por hallarse de regreso.

– ¡MI AMOR!... volviste, te extrañé mucho-. El rubito se abalanzó sobre su pareja provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, pero eso no le importó y comenzó a cubrirle el rostro con tiernos besos.

– ¡Exagerado!, sólo estuve fuera dos días-. El peligris estaba feliz por el efusivo recibimiento que le había dado su niño. Cuando le fue posible se acomodó de manera que quedó sentado en el suelo y Naruto sobre él.

– Sí, pero fueron dos noches en las que dormí solito y sin tu calor… eso no me gustó para nada, no sabes qué fría se vuelve la cama sin ti a mi lado-. Dijo de una forma infantil que hacía que su koi deseara comérselo a besos.

– Mi niño… yo también sufro si no estoy contigo y bueno, yo… etto… durante la misión estuve pensando mucho sobre un asunto y… yo… mi amor… sé que vivimos juntos, pero me gustaría que tú y yo… ya sabes ¿no?... ¡rayos!, hubiera querido hacer esto de forma que fuera un momento inolvidable para ambos, sin embargo es ahora o nunca. Naru, yo… ehmmm, me parece que es tiempo de que nosotros…-. Kakashi estaba diciendo un montón de cosas y a la vez no lograba decir nada, o al menos no externaba lo que en verdad quería.

– ¡Ay mi amor!, no estoy entendiéndote nada, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?-. Preguntó el ojiazul, riéndose por el evidente nerviosismo de su pareja, jamás lo había visto así y la verdad era muy divertido ver al ninja copia en aprietos.

– ¡Por Kami!... esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-. Dijo Kakashi secándose el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su frente.

– Ya mi lobito precioso, anda… no le des más vueltas al asunto y dime lo que deseas-.

Kakashi respiró profundo y decidido a esta vez a decir lo que necesitaba pronunciar, volvió a hablar. – Está bien, aquí voy… mi pequeño, tú… Naru, ¿te gustaría…? ¿Te casarías conmigo?-.

El kitsune abrió los ojos enormemente ante la sorpresa que le causaba escuchar esas palabras y no podía hilar una frase coherente. – Lobito… ¿es en serio? ¿De verdad tú quieres…? ¿Deseas que nosotros dos…?-.

– Por supuesto que sí mi precioso zorrito y de verdad me hubiera gustado preparar algo muy especial para proponértelo, pero no podía esperar más para pedírtelo, así que entonces… ¿aceptas?-.

– No te preocupes mi amor, me has propuesto matrimonio, eso es lo que realmente importa y claro que acepto, ¿cómo crees que me negaría a casarme contigo?-. Naruto pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi y se fundió con él en un tierno abrazo.

– Pues no sé… a lo mejor no me quieres tanto como para casarte conmigo-. Con estas palabras, el peligris buscaba que el ojiazul le dijera cuanto lo amaba, le fascinaba que su niño le externara sus sentimientos.

– ¡Uhmmm!, eres un lobito mañoso… lo que quieres es que te diga que te amo, que te adoro, que no puedo vivir sin ti, que eres lo que más quiero en la vida, ¿no es así?-. Preguntó sonriente.

– No puedo evitarlo, me hace muy feliz escuchar todo eso-. Luego de esas palabras empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, a repartirse caricias sensuales y terminaron por hacerse el amor a medio recibidor.

* * *

**_:End Flash Back:_**

– Naruto…-. Kakashi lanzó el nombre de su amado como un susurro al viento.

– ¿Me llamabas amor?-. El kitsune abrazó por detrás a su koi.

– ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó asombrado, pero luego recordó que estaba enojado con su pareja y de forma osca le preguntó. – ¿No estabas con tu amigo el Kazekage?-.

Muy sonriente, y obviando la manera tan fea en la que le había hablado, le contestó. – Pues sí, pero necesitaba verte y platicar contigo, aunque si quieres… me voy-.

Pensándolo mucho, Kakashi le pidió que se quedara. – ¡No!, espérate no te vayas… o no, mejor… si así lo prefieres, puedes irte con Gaara-.

Feliz por comprobar que eran celos y no otra cosa lo que había provocado la molestia de su pareja, el zorrito preguntó juguetón. – Lobito… ¿estás celoso?, si es así déjame decirte que no tiene razón para estarlo-.

– ¿Qué si estoy celoso? ¿Me preguntas si estoy celoso?... por supuesto que estoy celoso Naruto, esa es una verdad que no me molesta reconocer, porque claro que tengo razones para estarlo-.

– Es cierto… creo que esto en parte es culpa de cierto rumor que de seguro llegó a tus oídos-.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

– Quiero decir que de seguro alguna vez escuchaste que Gaara y yo…-.

– No lo digas por favor-. Suplicó el peligris.

– Mi amor, escúchame… ese rumor es completamente falso-.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

– Lobito, Gaara y yo siempre hemos sido amigos únicamente, entre él y yo jamás ha habido nada diferente a una amistad sincera-.

– Si eso es cierto, entonces… ¿por qué la gente dice que…?-. Al peligris le costaba trabajo pronunciar esas palabras.

– Lo dicen porque es verdad que Gaara sostiene una relación con un ninja de Konoha, pero nunca nadie los ha visto juntos, pues sucede que ellos quieren mantener su relación en secreto y bueno, al ver mi cercanía con Gaa-chan… todos pensaron lo mismo que tú-. Explicó deseando que su novio le creyera-.

– No sabes cómo me dolió verte abrazarlo de esa forma y ver lo feliz que te hace su presencia-.

– Mi amor, nadie que no seas tu puede hacerme inmensamente feliz… yo quiero mucho a Gaara, pero no de la misma manera que a ti, porque tú tienes todo mi corazón y… te amo-.

– Sé que es así, por favor, perdóname… perdóname por ser tan celoso y dudar de tu amor-.

– Por supuesto que te perdono y perdóname tú a mí por haberte lastimado, porque sé que fui demasiado afectuoso con Gaara, pero ya sabes que yo soy así… bastante expresivo y muy impulsivo-.

– Es cierto, pero soy muy feliz porque eres MÍ afectuoso e impulsivo niño adorado… te amo mucho-.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos con mi okasan y luego….?-. La última parte se la susurró al oído.

– Me parece perfecto, démonos prisa entonces, me urge que hagamos lo segundo-. Dijo con picardía.

– ¡Ay, eres un pervertido mi lobito!-.

– Puede que tengas razón mi hermoso kitsune, pero… soy TU pervertido-. Le habló amoroso.

Llegaron a la oficina de la hokage y se dieron cuenta de que Gaara ya no estaba ahí, según la rubia, Sai había llegado y se habían marchado juntos, pues los días de estancia que pasara el kazekage en la hoja, se quedaría en la casa de su novio, ya que había decido no ocultar más su relación…

– Tsunade-sama, hemos regresado porque mi niño y yo queremos platicar algunas cosas con usted-.

Regalándoles una mirada inquisitiva, la rubia preguntó. – ¿Qué tipo de cosas?-.

Muy nervioso, Naruto se hizo de la palabra. – O… okasan, mi… mi lobito y yo…-.

Notando que a su zorrito estaba costándole mucho trabajo decir lo que quería, Kakashi tomó la palabra y con firmeza confesó el motivo de su visita. – Naru y yo hemos decido casarnos-.

Completamente feliz y aliviada porque por fin esos dos se habían decidido a dar ese paso tan importante, la Hokage gritó feliz y emocionada. – ¡Por Kami, qué alegría más grande acaban de darme!… ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuando es que iban a decidirse a hacer de su relación algo más formal.

– En realidad no nos tardamos tanto, mamá… recuerda que llevamos juntos sólo tres meses-. Dijo Naruto para hacerle ver a la mujer que estaba exagerando un poquito.

– Sí pero yo los he visto tan enamorados que… esperaba que me anunciaran esta noticia al primer mes de noviazgo… ¡SHIZUNE! ¡TRAE EL SAKE! ¡TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR EL COMPROMISO DE MI HIJO!- Gritó eufórica la rubia.

– Mamá, no grites… toda la aldea va a enterarse-. Mencionó un Naruto sumamente apenado, pues por la ventana pudo ver como un montón de gente se arremolinaba alrededor de la torre para escuchar lo que su líder decía.

– No me importa… ¡QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN DE QUE EL HIJO DE LA HOKAGE SE CASA!-. Volvió a estallar en exclamaciones de felicidad.

– Tsunade-sama, contrólese-. Pidió Kakashi muy respetuosamente.

– Sí okasan, cálmate-.

Recuperando la cordura, la señora cortó toda celebración y les comentó que tenía que hacerles un anuncio. – Esperen… yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirles-.

– ¿Qué cosa, ttebayo?... dinos mamá-. Preguntó el kitsune con su típica impaciencia.

– Bueno, como yo esperaba que tarde o temprano ustedes dieran este paso tan importante… hice algunos estudios, experimentos, cosas así, ya saben y… con ayuda de un jutsu muy interesante he logrado que sea posible algo que jamás se imaginaron…-. La quinta la estaba haciendo de emoción y los chicos tenían puesta una cara que reflejaba desconcierto, no entendían de qué iba el asunto, así que la mujer se decidió a terminar de hablar de una vez por todas. – Lo que quiero decir es que… Naruto podría embarazarse, o sea que, si ustedes lo desean… podrán ser papás cuando quieran-.

– ¿Es eso verdad?...-. Contenta por ver la alegría en el rostro de su niño adorado, la rubia asintió. Totalmente emocionado, Naruto le habló a su pareja, el Hatake no estaba menos ilusionado que su novio. – ¿Escuchaste mi lobito precioso?... podremos tener un hijito…-. Los chicos se abrazaron y besaron con amor, la felicidad que los invadía no podía ser negada.

– O dos, o los que quieran. Recuerden que esto no lo he hecho por ustedes sino porque yo deseo tener muchos, muchísimos chiquillos que me llamen abuela-. Dijo la rubia con ojos brillantes de sólo imaginarse al montón de pequeñitos que podría tener la pareja, todos nietecitos suyos.

– Gracias Tsunade-sama… se lo agradezco de todo corazón-. Olvidando por un momento que la mujer era la Hokage, Kakashi la abrazó con efusividad y aún con la máscara puesta alcanzó a depositarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, pero este gesto no incomodó a la señora, contrariamente, le hizo feliz saber partícipe de esa celebración.

– No me lo agradezcan… después de todo, ya les mencioné que esto no es por ustedes sino porque quiero ser abuela… de muchos niños… me conformo con unos cinco o seis-. Dijo pícara.

– Ne, no importa que no quieras que te lo agradezcamos, de todas formas… ¡GRACIAS OKASAN!-.

– De nada mi pequeño… quiero que de ahora en adelante, tengas toda la felicidad que la vida te negó cuando eras un niño… te lo mereces hijo de de mi corazón-. La godaime estrechó al kitsune fuertemente entre sus brazos y le dio un maternal beso en la frente.

– Bueno, ya que hemos hablado y eso, pues creo que es momento de que nosotros nos retiremos porque, usted sabe… tenemos algunas cositas que hacer-. Dijo un muy apurado e impaciente Kakashi.

– Mejor di que van a practicar para cuando decidan tener a su bebé-. La quinta puso carita de pervertida al hacer esa acotación.

Completamente enrojecido y apenado por el comentario de la mujer, Naruto protestó. – ¡Mamá, qué cosas dices!-.

– Nada, nada… no me hagas caso. Pero esperen, antes de que se marchen, díganme… ¿para cuando planean llevar a cabo la ceremonia?-.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca y luego respondió. – La verdad… no lo habíamos pensado-.

– ¿Qué les parece si preparo todo para que se casen en tres meses?-. Propuso la Kage, ella deseaba que el enlace se llevara a cabo lo más pronto posible.

– Me parece muy bien mamá, gracias…-.

– De nada y recuerden… quiero ser abuela lo más pronto posible, así que tienes que venir para que te haga algunos estudios y te prepare-.

– Está bien, vendré pronto… hasta luego okasan-.

**- / / / / -**

– Qué buena noticia nos dio la Hokage, ¿no precioso?... tendremos la oportunidad de ser padres-. Al llegar a casa, Kakashi sacó a relucir el tema de la posibilidad de que Naruto pudiera embarazarse y en cada palabra que pronunciaba se notaba que estaba muriéndose de deseo, no sólo de ser papá sino también de "reconciliarse apropiadamente" con su pareja.

Naruto, quien no se quedaba atrás, le respondió con picardía. – Así es… y dime, ¿cómo qué propones?-.

Kakashi comenzó a moverse sensualmente hacia Naruto. – Pues… yo digo que, si en un futuro, queremos hacerlo bien, entonces… debemos practicar ¿no crees, amor?-.

Estoy de acuerdo, pero primero… ¡tienes que atraparme!-. El rubito salió corriendo y comenzó a ser perseguido por el peligris, la cacería ocurría entre risas y algunas palabras cariñosas que se decían mientras corrían uno tras otro… el juego se tornó más entretenido cuando Naruto se introdujo a su habitación y entonces no tuvo más sitio a donde correr, por lo tanto estaba siendo acorralado por su adorado novio, el ojiazul dio un salto hacia la cama para posteriormente alcanzar la puerta, pero su carrera fue interceptada por Kakashi, quien al instante lo arrojó sobre el lecho que compartían y se posicionó encima de él….

El Hatake terminó jadeante por lo intensa de la persecución. – Te… atrapé hermoso zorrito-.

– Sí, digamos que… por hoy dejaste de ser el cazador cazado y bueno, ya que ganaste, te mereces un premio-. El kitsune comenzó a besar a su amado de forma tan apasionada que provocó que ambos suspiraran a causa de ese contacto tan íntimo y profundo.

– ¡Ah, Naruto!, te amo tanto-. Las palabras del ninja copia fueron seguidas por caricias suaves que dejaban entrever sus sentimientos…

– ¿Verdad que es mil veces mejor hacer el amor que hacer la guerra?-. Preguntó coquetamente el Uzumaki.

– Claro y más si es contigo, mi hermoso kitsune-. Respondió con tierna voz.

– Bueno, voy a hacerte un regalito, pero tienes que dejar que me ponga de pie-. Dijo hablando como un niño pequeño.

– Está bien… veamos que tiene para mí-.

– Entonces, tú sólo relájate y observa atentamente-. El rubito se puso en pie y con un ritmo cadencioso empezó a deshacerse de sus prendas… comenzó con el chaleco haciendo unos movimientos muy sensuales que provocaban que Kakashi sudara y tragara grueso, después se deshizo muy, muy lentamente de la camisa… a cada segundo que pasaba, el de cabellos grises se extasiaba más y más al contemplar la semi-desnudez de ese cuerpo que tanto adoraba.

Naruto comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, jugó un poco con el borde de la pieza y con una parsimonia impresionante comenzó a bajarlos hasta dejarlos caer completamente al piso, dirigió una mirada coqueta a su novio y enseguida subió a la cama. Gateando llegó hasta Kakashi y le susurró al oído. – La última prenda… me la quitas tú lobito-. Acto seguido, besó con sagacidad los labios del peligris y se rindió a los deseos de éste.

**I'll be your dream / Yo seré tu sueño,  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy / Tu deseo, tu fantasía.  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love / Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,  
Be everything that you need / Seré todo lo que necesites. **

Con una habilidad impresionante, Kakashi puso a Naruto sobre la cama y quedó sobre él, rozó tiernamente la nariz del rubito con la propia y comenzó a repartir pequeños besitos por todo el rostro de su niño, sus manos se dedicaron a viajar suavemente por todo el delicado cuerpo que tenía debajo de sí, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar y sus cuerpos vibrar… el Uzumaki le recordó a su pareja que aún se encontraba vestido y éste se incorporó un poco para deshacerse de sus ropas, al cabo de un par de minutos su cuerpo estaba completamente al desnudo y Naruto lo contemplaba embelesado… ¿cuántas veces lo había visto así?, sin duda muchas, pero acababa de comprobar que nunca se cansaría de admirarlo, pues sin duda alguna, el Hatake era un hombre de gran galanura y virilidad…

Poseía un pecho firme, unos abdominales de acero, brazos fuertes que le estrechaban siempre con amor y unas manos grandes que al pasarse sobre su cuerpo lo hacían perderse en la más infinita locura.

**I love you more with every breath / Te amo más con cada respiro,  
Truly, madly, deeply do / Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad.  
I will be strong I will be faithful / Seré fuerte, seré fiel,  
'cause I'm counting on A new beginning / Porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio,  
A reason for living A deeper meaning / Una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo.**

Casi deslizó su boca hasta el pecho de Naruto y repitió la misma operación que con su cara, depositó varios tiernos y delicados besitos en cada centímetro de piel, el chico rubio entre suspiros mencionaba su nombre y le lanzaba miles de te amo… al peligris lo hacía feliz escuchar esas palabras y se decidió a darle una maravillosa noche de amor, donde con su cuerpo le haría saber los sentimientos que le provocaba.

Llegó hasta el ombligo, ese pequeñísimo lugar del cuerpo del ojiazul que parecía ser el punto que más placer le causaba al ser tocado por su pareja… Kakashi introdujo su lengua en la diminuta cavidad y la movió de forma circular dentro de ella, Naruto lanzó un pequeño gemidito que le fue provocado al sentir el contacto de la húmeda lengua con su piel ardiente… – Mi lobito, te… te amo… sigue-. Ni tardo ni perezoso, el ninja copia obedeció a las palabras de su amado y lenta y delicadamente se deshizo de los bóxers que su zorrito aún llevaba puestos, liberando así su muy erecto miembro…

**And when the stars are shining / Y cuando las estrellas brillen  
Brightly in the velvet sky, / Con fuerza en el cielo aterciopelado,  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven / Formularé un deseo para enviarlo al cielo.  
Then make you want to cry / Y entonces hacer que quieras llorar  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure / Las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer,  
In the certainty That we are surrounded / En la certeza de que estamos rodeados  
By the comfort and protection of / Por el confort y la protección de  
The highest powers / Los poderes más altos.  
In lonely hours / En las horas de soledad,  
The tears devour you / Las lágrimas te devoran**

El peligris repartió más besitos en todo el falo de su rubito y después, sin pensarlo, lo introdujo completamente en su boca… millones de sensaciones recorrieron al instante el cuerpo de Naruto, pues Kakashi estaba esforzándose por darle el mayor placer de su vida, por llevarlo a tocar el cielo con sus dedos y sin duda alguna lo estaba consiguiendo, pues el ojicielo vibraba únicamente con el contacto de esa húmeda cavidad con su miembro… a causa de tan magistral trabajo, el kitsune terminó por correrse en la boca de su futuro esposo, quien como muchas otras tantas veces decidió degustar la esencia de su amado. Después de hacerlo miró a su niño, el cual tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor, las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes… – Mi vida… te ves tan hermoso. Verte así es delicioso-.

– Ya, no te fijes en eso… por favor hazme tuyo… quiero que… seamos uno solo-.

– Sí, también lo deseo. Fundirme en ti… fundirte en mí-.

– Sí… ámame como lo has hecho tantas veces anteriormente-.

– Y como lo haré siempre-.

**I want to stand with you on a mountain / Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea / Quiero bañarme en el mar,  
I want to lay like this forever / Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Untill the sky falls down on me / Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí.  
**

El peligris ofreció tres de sus dedos a Naruto para que este los lubricara… –Lobito… creo que eso… ya no es necesario-.

– Lo sé, pero sucede que quiero que esta noche sea tan especial como la primera vez, pues esta es nuestra reconciliación-. Le explicó cariñosamente el peligris.

Naruto asintió y de la manera más sensual imaginable ensalivó los dedos de su amante, quien posteriormente los llevó a su entrada y lo preparó con ellos… una vez que consideró que era oportuno, introdujo con suavidad su miembro y comenzó a embestir delicadamente… – ¡Ah! ¡Ah!, Kakashi…. más… más fuerte, mi amor. Deseo sentirte completamente dentro de mí-. El rubio estaba plenamente extasiado.

**Oh can you see it baby? / Oh, ¿puedes verlo, nene?**

**You don't have to close your eyes / No tienes que cerrar tus ojos,**

**'Cause it's standing right before you / Porque está justo enfrente de ti.**

**All that you need will surely come / Todo lo que necesitas seguramente llegará…**

El ritmo de las estocas aumentó y Kakashi llegó a tocar ese punto sensible donde su rubito alcanzaba el máximo placer, excitándolo al máximo y logrando que su cuerpo se contrajera para así lograr que él también pudiera alcanzar el clímax… ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo y el peligris se dejó caer cariñosamente sobre Naruto…

**I love you more with every breath / Te amo más con cada respiro,  
Truly, madly, deeply do / Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad.**

Los dos terminaron jadeantes, indudablemente satisfechos y muchísimo más enamorados que antes… deseando pasar la vida juntos, amándose y entregándose el uno al otro completamente. Felices por poseerse y porque nunca nadie más podría ocupar sus corazones….

**I want to stand with you on a mountain / Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña, **

**I want to bathe with in the sea / Quiero bañarme en el mar, **

**I want to lay like this forever / Quiero recostarme así para siempre, **

**Untill the sky falls down on me / Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí.**

Kakashi se retiró delicadamente de dentro de Naruto para poder acostarse a su lado, los dos se regalaban dulces sonrisas llenas de amor y ternura. Se abrazaron fuertemente y ambos se rindieron al sueño… esa noche soñaron con el maravilloso futuro que les esperaba, se casarían, serían padres, envejecerían juntos y estaban totalmente seguros de que su amor trascendería las barreras de la eternidad…

El tiempo corrió de prisa, Naruto ya había sido preparado por Tsunade para que pudiera embarazarse y por fin el día de la boda llegó. La Hokage se encargó de organizar una fiesta enorme, a la cual fueron invitadas personas de las aldeas aliadas, y todos los aldeanos de Konoha; la Quinta estaba completamente deseosa de que su hijo del alma tuviera la boda más hermosa e impresionante que hubiera visto el mundo ninja.

La ceremonia oficiada por Tsunade, resultó ser bellísima y emotiva, las palabras que les dirigiera la Kage a los novios, llegaron a los corazones de los presentes. Todo, después de llevar a cabo el ritual de casamiento, se convirtió en algarabía. Los asistentes al evento compartieron la alegría de la feliz pareja que acababa de unirse en matrimonio, aunque muchos lloraban por que dos de los solteros más codiciados de toda Konoha habían abandonado ese status para convertirse en esposos y sabían que ya nunca más estarían a disposición.

La noche de bodas fue romántica y especial, Kakashi preparó todo para que fuera inolvidable para ambos y sin duda alguna así sucedió. El ninja copia sacó a relucir su lado más romántico y preparó divinamente una habitación de la posada más importante de Konoha. Había velas aromáticas, vino, pétalos de rosas rojas y sakuras cubriendo la cama, música suave y amor de sobra. Al día siguiente marcharon a su luna de miel en la aldea oculta de la Estrella y permanecieron durante 15 días en el lugar, descansando y disfrutando de su cariño.

Un mes y medio después de su primera noche como esposos, o sea, un mes más tarde de que regresaron de la villa de la Estrella a causa de que Naruto no se sentía muy bien y presentaba mareos repentinos acompañados de náuseas matinales, Tsunade les comunicaba que iban a ser padres. La feliz pareja recibió con mucha emoción tan agradable la noticia y algunos meses más adelante casi les da un infarto de la alegría que les ocasionaba el saber que serían padres de trillizos.

En esa ocasión la Hokage les hizo una observación. – Bueno, ahora van a tener tres hijos, pero ni crean que yo voy a conformar sólo con esos pequeñines, hace muchos meses les dije que yo quiero tener varios nietecitos… muchos más-. Kakashi y Naruto rieron porque pensaban que era una broma, pero la mujer no estaba jugando y eso fue algo que pudieron notar en su mirada. Ellos no sabían qué había más adelante en al futuro para su familia, pero sí estaban seguros de algo… se amaban y si Kami les enviaba más hijos después de estos primeros, estarían listos para darles todo su cariño y protección.

Al cumplirse los nueve meses del embarazo Naruto dio a luz sin ningún contratiempo y un par de semanas después de eso la familia Hatake-Uzumaki se presentaba orgullosa ante la aldea de la hoja… Kakashi y Naruto ofrecieron una sencilla recepción a sus amigos más cercanos, para que éstos pudieran conocer a sus bebitos… el que nació primero fue llamado Yusha, este chiquitín era un niño precioso de blanca tez, cabellos rubios, ojos negros y que parecía ser muy tranquilo. La segunda pequeña fue llamada Senritsu, sus cabellos eran plateados, sus ojos eran un par de bellísimos zafiros, su tez morena y de los tres era la que más lloraba. En tercer lugar se encontraba el lindo Okami, el kitsune decidió que fuera llamado así porque era igualito al amor de su vida, su lobito querido.

Así una nueva dinastía, una nueva familia llena de amor daba inicio.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco review? Espero que sí.

Por cierto, la canción utilizada en el fic se llama: _**Truly, madly, deeply**_ y es de _**Savage Garden**_.

Nos leemos pronto, ciao.


End file.
